Wings of Youth's Freedom
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Namanya juga anak muda, anak SMA. Pergaulan yang seru (plus sedikit kebandelan), ditambah dengan bumbu romansa segar alias puppy love, adalah keseharian! / AU / —2: Cincin/
1. —1: Prolog

**.**

* * *

**Wings of Youth's Freedom**

**.**

_Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to __Hajime Isayama.__ I take no profit of this and all of the characters inside. All of the purpose of making this is just for having fun and entertaining._

multipairs inside, K+, Romance/Friendship

© kazuka, december 21st, 2013

**.**

**.**

"_Namanya juga anak muda, anak SMA. Pergaulan yang seru (plus sedikit kebandelan), ditambah dengan bumbu romansa segar alias puppy love, adalah keseharian!"_

**.**

Nama sekolahnya Wings of Freedom. Ya, 'Sayap Kebebasan'. Prinsip dari pemberian nama itu (katanya, ya, katanya—ini hanya sebuah legenda karena sekolah telah didirikan enam puluhan tahun yang lalu dan siswa-siswa yang sekarang tampaknya tak terlalu ambil pusing tentang asal-usul sekolah) adalah ingin memberikan kebebasan pada siapapun yang ingin menuntut ilmu di dalamnya, tak peduli pekerjaan orang tua, kemampuan akademik, maupun asal-muasal tempat tinggal.

Isinya memang beragam. Mereka bebas menunjukkan siapa diri mereka, menjadikan diri mereka istimewa dengan menyalakan sinar kharisma mereka sendiri. Mereka bisa bebas menunjukkan apakah mereka ingin 'mencolok' di bidang akademik, olahraga ataupun penampilan, namun tentu masih perlu memperhatikan norma-norma institut yang ditulis besar-besar di dekat gerbang utama.

Yah, kata pendirinya dahulu, manfaatkanlah masa mudamu untuk membebaskan diri dalam batasan-batasan yang wajar.

Kata itu berlaku untuk ... segerombolan anak kelas sebelas yang masih menghabiskan waktu di lapangan sepak bola itu. Semuanya satu kelas, berada di jalur jurusan yang berurusan dengan ilmu alam.

Mereka sedang bebas. Err—entah bisa disebut melanggar peraturan atau bagaimana ...

... Tiga menit lalu bel masuk penanda berakhirnya 'kebebasan' istirahat sudah dibunyikan Levi—guru matematika yang terkenal di kalangan siswa perempuan, tak jarang segolongan siswa lain menjadikannya bahan obrolan. Obrolan apa itu, semua tentu paham. Obrolan anak SMA, eh?

Levi tentu bisa melihat dengan jelas sekumpulan manusia yang dia anggap sedang tuli itu (kurang nyaring apa bel yang barusan dia bunyikan, heh? Bahkan dia telah menekan tombol belnya sekuat tenaga, berharap bunyinya bisa naik beberapa desibel). Namun dia masih menahan diri, dia menonton, sambil mulai menghitung mundur dari angka sepuluh dalam hati, membuat penentuan bahwa jika nanti anak-anak di lapangan itu tidak mau masuk ke kelas, dia akan datang ke tengah lapangan dan memberi mereka sedikit 'perhatian'.

...

_Tujuh._

_Enam._

_Lima._

"Marco, sebelah sini!"

_Empat._

"Jeaaaan, kalau tidak bisa mencetak gol nanti jatah _bento_-mu kuambil!"

_Tiga._

"—Sialan kau Sasha!"

_Dua._

"Reiner, jaga sebelah sana!"

_Satu._

Selain tuli, Levi menganggap mereka semua sedang amnesia. Lupakah mereka bahwa pelajaran setelah ini adalah matematika?

(Oke, satu hal yang diketahui semua orang: kadang masa SMA itu lebih menyenangkan dan lebih dinikmati bagian persahabatannya ketimbang pelajaran-pelajarannya!)

Lelaki itu pun keluar dari ruang guru, berjalan tenang dengan tangan terlipat di dada sambil memikirkan hal apa yang kira-kira menyenangkan untuk diberikan pada mereka.

Menjewer Marco, mungkin? Dia anak terpolos diantara semuanya dan pastinya lebih baik untuk menyandera yang paling polos dahulu biar yang lain tak berkutik juga karena tak tega.

Uhm, Marco sahabat dekat Jean pula. Marco dihukum, otomatis Jean pasti menyerahkan diri pula karena dia adalah tipe setia kawan—meski seberandal apapun kelakuannya.

Rencana yang bagus, pikir Levi. Dia pun mencari Marco—aha, dia di sebelah sana, di dekat gawang. Mungkin menunggu umpan dari Jean.

"Wohow!" Jean menendang bola dengan penuh kekuatan dan semangat. Ekspektasinya sangat besar—dia yakin bola itu akan menembus pertahanan Bertholdt dan memenangkan timnya, serta membuat Sasha menyerahkan _bento_ miliknya. (Dia dan sang pacar sering sekali menggunakan makanan sebagai senjata, tahu.)

_DUAKKKH—_

"Hah?" Jean kemudian mendengus setelah melihat bahwa bola yang dia tendang malah memantul di kepala kawannya, hingga batal memasuki gawang dan malah terlempar ke sudut.

Eh, 'kawan'?

"Heh, Eren, kenapa kau berdiri di situ, jadi gagal—"

Jarak yang lumayan jauh ternyata adalah faktor utama Jean salah mengenali orang.

"... LARI!" perintah Eren, berteriak sekuat yang dia bisa.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, enam orang laki-laki di lapangan, satu laki-laki di tepi dan lima orang perempuan yang menonton segera membubarkan diri dengan berlari.

... Levi bersumpah akan mengempeskan bola tadi dan memberikan tugas materi limit tambahan untuk dua belas orang barusan.

Hm, masa muda itu memang masa yang bebas, ya? Bebas untuk kadang-kadang berbuat (sedikit) bandel tanpa dicap kriminal karena orang hanya akan memaklumi sambil geleng-geleng kepala, seraya berkata, "Ah, biasa, anak remaja."

**.**

**.**

**| t b c |**

* * *

**.**

A/N: um, ini multichap pertamaku di fandom snk indonesia ya? apa aku lupa? oke aku emang pelupa, tapi hal ini nggak penting. aku cuma mau bilang, yay akhirnya aku menyibukkan diri dengan multichap selain di fandom naruto yay.

um, ini memang sistemnya multichapter, tapi multichap 'lepas' alias semacam antologi. satu chapter dengan yang lainnya memang satu setting, kadang ada hubungannya tapi kalau misalnya baca chapter satu terus lompat ke chapter tiga, nggak ada missing link karena fokus per chapter-nya itu beda-beda. dan aku nggak tau ini bakal sampe chapter berapa, pokoknya asal ada ide, ketik, update. kalo nggak yaaa ... tunggu idenya ada. wakakak. pairnya juga tergantung mood. pokoknya aku kepengen banget (walau ini ide pasaran, okay, i know) ngejadiin anak snk di setting anak sekolahan (salah satu fmv menginspirasiku bikin ini, yiha~) dan sekalian nostalgia masa-masa sma aku pas ngetiknya wohoho (ketauan deh authornya udah tua).

terima kasih sudah membaca o/


	2. —2: Cincin

**.**

* * *

**Wings of Youth's Freedom**

**.**

_Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to __Hajime Isayama.__ I take no profit of this and all of the characters inside. All of the purpose of making this is just for having fun and entertaining._

multipairs inside [part 1: Levi/Hanji Zoe], T, Friendship/Humor

© kazuka, january 18th 2014

**.**

**.**

"_Namanya juga anak muda, anak SMA. Pergaulan yang seru (plus sedikit kebandelan), ditambah dengan bumbu romansa segar alias puppy love, adalah keseharian!"_

**.**

_Tik, tok, tik, tok, tik, tok._

Garing.

Suasana kelas yang terletak di bagian sudut atas, lantai ketiga dari gedung utara itu tiba-tiba jadi tidak enak. Sepi tanpa ada aktivitas yang berarti. Senyap untuk beberapa saat tanpa ada keramaian. Ada yang tidak biasa hari ini. Aneh.

'Aneh' di sini bukan berarti Bertholdt yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi siswa laki-laki yang gemar berceloteh, bukan pula Eren yang menjelma jadi cowok cupu penurut yang cuma bisa menyudut di belakang kelas, atau Annie yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi penggosip. Atau pula Mikasa yang mendadak berubah jadi cewek _hyper_ ala _fangirl_.

Hanya saja ...

"... Tumben Guru Cebol itu tidak masuk," celetuk Jean. Salah satu kakinya terlipat di atas kaki lainnya, dia bersandar di tembok dan menghadap Connie.

Ya, Levi—guru matematika mereka—tidak ada di tempat hari ini dengan alasan yang tidak diketahui.

"Sekali lagi bilang sebutan itu, sama saja kamu memasukkan dirimu sendiri ke mulut singa, Jean," Connie menegur dengan tatapan malas. Walaupun sebenarnya di dalam hati dia juga begitu ingin sesekali mencandai guru matematika mereka itu seperti Jean tadi. Akan tetapi dia masih sayang nyawa. Bagaimana kalau guru itu datang sementara dia sedang mengejeknya? Bisa-bisa digantung.

"Oh, jadi Levi-_sensei _sekarang bisa berubah jadi singa?" Jean memasang tampang pura-pura bodoh.

"Itu perumpamaan, bodoh," Reiner—yang duduk di belakang Jean—memukul lengan kanan Jean dengan buku catatannya. Cukup keras sepertinya. "Tapi tidak biasanya, ya, manusia itu telat. Biasanya tiga menit sebelum bel masuk sudah siaga di pintu kelas."

"Harusnya ada hukuman buat dia hari ini," Jean mengusulkan.

"Kalau itu aku setuju," Reiner mengemukakan suara.

"Aku juga," Connie menopangkan dagunya di atas tangan. "Kalau kita telat masuk kelasnya, kita dapat hukuman. Telat lima menit disuruh mengerjakan dua soal, telat sepuluh menit dapat empat, telat lima belas menit dapat satu tambahan PR. Berarti kalau dia ..."

"Terlambat setengah jam," Jean mengelus dagu. "Berarti dia harus mengerjakan soal-soal tes bab 3 kita minggu depan."

"Lupakan itu," Eren menyahut dari bangku paling depan, tepat di hadapan Connie. "Mana bisa."

"Ya harus bisa!" Jean tidak mau kalah. "Keadilan harus ditegakkan di muka bumi, tahu! Murid diharuskan mematuhi peraturan, berarti guru juga."

"Percuma melawan dia," Eren memutar mata. "Kekuasaan Levi-_sensei_ lebih besar dari mulutmu, Jean."

"Ah, sialan!" Jean berdiri kemudian memukul meja. "Menyebalkan," dia pun berjalan meninggalkan bangku, melenggang melewati Eren dengan cuek. Sementara Eren juga sepertinya tidak mau ambil pusing dengan Jean yang kelihatannya ngambek. Sudah menjadi konsumsi sehari-hari melihat mereka berdua bertingkah seperti kucing dan tikus, sepert Tom dan Jerry yang cuma akur sesekali.

"Mau kemana, Jean?" Marco—yang berposisi di bangku terdepan, di depan meja Jean dan di sebelah Eren—bertanya.

"Kantin. Lapar," jawab Jean tanpa menoleh. "Ikut, tidak?"

"Bagaimana kalau Levi-_sensei_ masuk?" Marco yang super polos dan terkenal akan sifat 'maaf-aku-tidak-berani-melanggar-peraturan-apapun' kelihatan ragu.

"Ah, tidak mungkin dia masuk, santai sajalah."

"Tapi ..."

"Ya sudah, aku pergi sendiri," tukas Jean. Langkahnya yang enteng sudah membawa dirinya ke ambang pintu dan kemudian ketika dia berbelok, Marco tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Si sahabat hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil mengembuskan napas panjang.

Kenekatan Jean memang kadang tidak bisa dicegah oleh siapapun, bahkan Marco sendiri yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak masih berusia lima tahun.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Jean beruntung hari ini, tampaknya. Ketika kembali ke kelas setelah kenyang mengisi perutnya dengan dua roti melon, kelas masih seperti semula. Garing. Tidak ada guru pengganti.

Tapi ... sepertinya dia membawa sesuatu. Lihatlah wajahnya yang sedang menyeringai dan melangkah kembali ke bangkunya dengan ekspresi bangga, seolah dia baru saja mendapati Levi melakukan sesuatu yang konyol dan siap dia beberkan kepada kawan-kawannya.

(Jean dan Levi bagai tikus dan kucing pula. Sayangnya beda status—Jean adalah siswa sementara Levi ialah gurunya, hingga Jean mau tak mau harus selalu menurut jika tidak mau ditendang dari sekolah dan berpisah dengan Sasha, Marco, juga yang lain.)

"Tebak apa yang baru kulihat."

"Apa?"

"Perempuan cantik?" tebak Connie asal-asalan. "Atau guru baru yang 'wow'?"

"Levi-_sensei_ sedang keasyikan main _game_ lalu lupa masuk?" Reiner sepertinya kehabisan ide untuk menebak penemuan Jean.

Masih dengan seringainya, dia memandangi teman-temannya satu per satu. "Tadi aku lewat lab. Pintunya tertutup rapat. Tidak biasanya, 'kan? Lalu aku mendengar suara Levi-_sensei_."

"Lalu?" Connie tampaknya belum terlalu tertarik. Kantuk tampak jelas tergambar di wajahnya. Kalau cerita Jean tidak seru, mungkin dia siap tidur di tempat, menjadikan kisah Jean sebagai dongeng pengantar tidurnya.

"... Ada suara Hanji-_sensei_ juga."

"Wow!" mata Connie langsung menyala terang.

"Hah?" Reiner melipat tangannya di depan dada. Dia makin tertarik dengan cerita ini.

"Apa?" Marco berbalik menghadap Jean.

Jean tersenyum puas ketika dia melihat teman-temannya mulai tertarik dengan gosip hangat yang dibawanya. Armin di sebelah Eren yang tadi cuma sibuk dengan sebuah buku sains tebal pun ikut menoleh dengan wajah tak percaya. Bahkan golongan perempuan—seperti Sasha, Mikasa, Ymir dan Christa—yang tadi sibuk sendiri dengan cerita-cerita mereka yang dilontarkan satu sama lain dengan suara berbisik, mulai memperhatikan.

"Wajah kalian bilang kalau kalian semua sedang memikirkan yang kotor-kotor sekarang," Jean menahan tawa.

"Heh! Kamu sendiri pasti juga!" tuduh Connie balik.

"Kau yang memulai, Jean. Sekarang ceritakan semuanya," Eren menyilangkan tangan dan menatap Jean sinis. Tapi bohong kalau dia tidak tertarik dengan Jean yang sedang sok-sok misterius.

"Hahahaha, aku tidak mendengar suara yang aneh-aneh, kok. Yang kudengar cuma begini; 'cari sebelah sini', atau 'Levi, maaf, ya ...' atau juga 'dimana kau melepasnya?'. Kira-kira ... mereka sedang mencari apa, ya?"

Hening. Semuanya mulai berpikir dan beberapa mulai mencoba menyingkirkan sangkaan 'buruk' yang tadi sempat muncul.

"Aku penasaran. Hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam sana, sepertinya mencari sesuatu yang penting bagi mereka. Tidak ada guru yang lain. Jangan-jangan gosip yang bilang kalau mereka berdua punya hubungan khusus itu benar."

"Oh Tuhan, guru matematika dan guru kimia yang agak _freak_ itu bersatu—seperti apa jadinya?" Connie menatap langit-langit kelas. Terbayang olehnya bagaimana Levi yang agak-agak diktator dan idealis, punya anak dengan Hanji si mata empat yang notabene penggila sains, _freak_, omongannya sehari-hari tidak jauh dari tajuk senyawa-senyawa, atom dan berbagai eksperimen ... berwujud apa nanti anaknya? Berkacamata, berwajah sinis, suka menghukum dan berprofesi sebagai guru kimia? Atau ... pendek, banyak omong—dimana omongannya nanti seputar rumus-rumus Phytagoras atau garis singgung lingkaran atau ilmu kalkulus? Terima kasih banyak, Connie tidak mau diajari olehnya.

"Mungkin mereka mencari cincin?" Armin buka suara sambil menutup buku bersampul cokelat di tangannyanya. "Ada kata 'melepas'. Kalau dua orang kedengarannya panik, menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam dan melupakan kewajiban-kewajiban mereka, mereka pasti mencari sesuatu yang berharga untuk mereka berdua. Dan dilihat dari gosip yang beredar selama ini ... mungkin mereka sedang mencari cincin pengikat hubungan mereka."

"Intip, yuk," Jean mengemukakan gagasan utama yang ditahannya sedari tadi. "Aku mau menangkap basah mereka dan membuat mereka mengakui berita itu."

"Sebegitu penasarannya kau dengan hubungan mereka?" Reiner menatap tidak percaya bahwa ternyata Jean juga hobi dengan gosip hubungan guru-guru.

"Hei, ayolah, berpikirlah lebih jauh," Jean memainkan tangannya di udara. "Ini bisa jadi senjata, tahu."

"Senjata apa?" pertanyaan Marco membuat Jean menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kalau dia menghukum kita dengan hukuman yang aneh-aneh, kita bisa pakai Hanji-_sensei _untuk jadi senjata. Ancam dia dengan Hanji-_sensei_ sebagai objek. Kalau dia sedang kelewat serius, pakai Hanji-_sensei_ untuk jadi bahan candaan."

Hening.

"Otakmulah yang paling kotor di sini, Jean," Reiner berkesimpulan. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia berdiri. Dia tersenyum kecil, "Aku ikut denganmu. Kita tangkap basah mereka."

"Tapi kau setuju juga ternyata," Jean mendengus lalu meninju Reiner. "Ayo!"

"Ikuuuutt!" suara Sasha melengking dan dia pun langsung bangkit mendekati Jean.

Dan akhirnya, yang lain berbondong-bondong turut serta. Marco, Connie, Eren, Armin, bahkan Mikasa, Ymir dan Christa sepertinya memiliki rasa penasaran yang sama besar.

Annie—yang tadi hanya memajan ekspresi bosan—mendelik pada satu orang dari 'geng' yang juga tertinggal, sama seperti dirinya.

Bertholdt mengangkat bahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Levi melipat tangan, posisinya membelakangi pintu.

"Kenapa kau lepas segala?"

Jean memicingkan mata. Mengintip dari sela pintu membuatnya harus mengerahkan lebih banyak konsentrasi.

"Ya masa' harus kupakai? Aku tidak mau cincin itu luntur kena larutan!"

Terdengar Levi berdecak. Dia kemudian menjauh dari hadapan Hanji, menuju wastafel dan memeriksa bagian sana.

"Benar, ternyata cincin," Jean menoleh kepada teman-temannya yang berdesakan di belakangnya. Oh, lihatlah, mereka sekarang seperti sekumpulan semut yang berebut mengambil sari dari kembang gula yang besar. Bergerombol!

"—Bertholdt, Annie?" Jean mengungkapkan keterkejutannya sebelum melanjutkan cerita akan apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

Tidak disangka ternyata dua orang pendiam ini juga berminat pada hal yang sama dengan mereka.

"Kami mau ke kantin," Annie berbicara dengan wajah datar, mata besarnya masih terlihat bosan dan mengantuk, seperti biasa.

"Y-yah, iya, ke kantin," Bertholdt menambahkan. Dia menggaruk pipinya. "Annie mengajakku."

"Bohong," tuduh Reiner, menahan tawa. "Bilang saja kalian mau lihat juga."

"Baguslah, ayo ikut sini, kalian akan menjadi orang-orang pertama yang melihat pengakuan Levi-sensei!" Sasha memanas-manasi.

"Benar—"

_Krek._

_BRAK, BRAK, BRAKKK—_

"Aduh, aduh!"

"AW!"

"Reiner, punggungku!"

"Aduh!"

Hanji melipat tangan, berdecak dan menggeleng memandangi murid-muridnya yang 'menumpuk' di ambang pintu. Hanya Annie, Bertholdt dan Mikasa yang selamat, masih berdiri.

Jean menjadi yang terbawah, Sasha dan Marco di sampingnya. Tubuh Jean tepat ditindih oleh Reiner. Yeah, lihatlah gores-gores derita yang terpeta di wajahnya.

Levi memandangi mereka dengan mata sayunya. Seakan hanya dengan tatapan saja, dia bisa menelan semuanya sekali lahap. Beberapa dari murid-murid penasaran itu tampak ketakutan. Contoh nyata: Armin dan Christa.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Tumben hukumannya tidak mengerikan," Connie mengajak Reiner berbicara. Posisi mereka yang ada di sudut lab, di depan lemari penyimpanan alat-alat praktikum fisika, membuat dia berani membicarakan hal ini. Kalau di dekat Levi sendiri, sih, mana berani. Memangnya mau diberi hukuman 'betulan' ala Levi?

"Ini barang berharganya, dia juga panik dan butuh bantuan banyak orang biar cepat ketemu," Reiner meneliti bagian dalam lemari, melakukan apa yang tadi diperintahkan Levi; mencari cincin Hanji. Guru itu tidak mau memberi keterangan lebih lanjut tentang identitas si benda bundar kecil itu.

"Um ..." suara Armin yang memecah keheningan mencegah Connie untuk berbicara lagi. Yang lain juga tampak memperhatikannya diam-diam. "Hanji-_sensei_," panggilnya dengan suara rendah. Sebab ruangan ini sunyi, suaranya jadi terdengar nyaring.

"Hmmmm?" Hanji menyahut. Diletakkannya tumpukan buku ke rak. "Ada apa?"

"Yang hilang itu cincin tunangan, ya?" Armin merendahkan suaranya lagi. "Habisnya ..." lanjut Armin, "Kalau itu cincin biasa punya Hanji-_sensei_, Levi-_sensei_ pasti tidak akan mau repot-repot membantu mencarinya."

Tanpa Armin sadari, semuanya sudah berkumpul di sekeliling Hanji dan dirinya, dengan kuping yang siaga.

Hanji terkekeh canggung, sambil menggaruk pelipisnya dia akhirnya mengaku pelan-pelan, "I-iya, hehe. Itu cincin pertunangan kami. Aku melepasnya waktu mau praktikum dengan anak-anak tadi. Tapi, aduuuh, aku lupa menaruhnya di mana! Tuh, tadi Levi sampai marah-marah."

"Waaaa, berarti gosip itu benar, ya, _sensei_?!" Sasha yang heboh, "Kenapa diam-diam? Berita bagus kok nggak bilang-bilang. Sejak kapan?"

"Dua bulan yang lalu," Hanji tersenyum lebar, deretan giginya yang putih cemerlang seperti warna dinding lab dipamerkan.

"Kenapa tidak mengundang kami, _sensei_?" tanya Christa dengan suara kecilnya. "Mungkin kami bisa lebih banyak membantu kalau diundang, itu 'kan acara penting untuk kalian berdua."

Jean mendelik pada Christa, _takkan sudi aku merepotkan diri untuk acara guru menyebalkan itu_—rutuknya dalam hati.

(Oi, sementara Jean menatap Christa begitu, mata Reiner mengawasinya.)

"Levi bilang dia tidak mau heboh dulu soal pertunangan, hehe," Hanji nyengir lebar, "Dia tidak mau repot juga, katanya. Yang diundang dari sekolah ini cuma pihak guru-guru. Acaranya juga sederhana, kok. Cuma semacam _prom night_. Pertukaran cincin, makan-makan, selesai. Nah, kalian baru bisa ikut meramaikan saat acara pernikahan nanti. Datang, ya, kalian semuanya!"

_Asal jangan disuruh mencuci piring_—Jean menyeletuk.

"Berarti waktu pernikahannya sudah diputuskan?" Mikasa mengangkat alis.

"Eh, eh, berarti sudah pasti mau menikah dalam waktu dekat, ya?" Sasha mendekat dan tampaknya dia yang paling antusias. "Kapan? Kapan?"

"Bulan dep—"

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian berhenti?"

Kerumunan yang berada di sekitar Hanji pun seketika bubar.

"Hanji-_sensei, sensei_," Sasha masih mengekor. Dia selama ini kelihatannya dekat dengan Hanji. Bukan karena dia mencintai kimia (bahkan Jean sering meledek nilai kimia Sasha yang selalu di bawah nilainya), tapi mungkin karena Sasha merasa mirip dengan Hanji. Yah, orang-orang memang bilang begitu, sih, kalau melihat dari warna dan tatanan rambut mereka.

"Apa, Sasha?"

"Nanti saat pernikahan _sensei_, aku boleh jadi pengiring pengantin wanitanya, tidak? Yang berjalan di belakang _sensei_ sambil membawakan bunga! Kata ibu, tidak cuma anak-anak kecil yang biasa melakukan itu. Remaja sepertiku juga boleh!"

Jean menahan nafas. Jangan bilang Hanji menerima penawaran Sasha ... dan itu artinya dia kemungkinan besar akan didaulat jadi pengiring pengantin prianya.

TIDAK SUDI!

"Waaah, kalau itu ..."

"Apa boleh? Ya? Ya?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Braus," Levi yang menunggungi mereka langsung memotong.

Jean mendehem. Malah dia yang tersinggung.

"Maafkan dia, ya," bisik Hanji pada Sasha. "Dia belum mau kabar ini diketahui dan dibahas banyak orang. Ini masih rahasia, lho. Guru yang lain juga masih banyak yang belum tahu, apalagi murid-murid. Dia tipe yang suka kejutan, hihihi~"

"Mata Empat Bodoh, lebih baik cepat cari cincinmu sebelum kau bercerita lebih jauh," Levi menoleh dengan tatapan dingin. "Kirschtein, ambil tangga. Bantu mencari di rak atas."

Jean cuma bisa menggerutu dalam hati. Kenapa harus dia?

Karena tak mau mendapat lebih banyak kenistaan jika dia melawan, akhirnya Jean menurut saja dengan perintah Levi, mengambilkan tangga yang terselip di balik pintu untuk dibawakan ke tempat Levi sekarang berada. Ditaruhnya tangga berbentuk segitiga itu di depan rak yang berisi botol-botol dan toples bahan kimia yang mana Hanji rajin sekali merawatnya. Levi naik duluan ke anak tangga nomor dua teratas, berusaha mencari kalau-kalau cincin pengikatnya dengan Hanji berada di sana.

"Dimana, ya, dimana, dimana, dimana~" Hanji berdendang, bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, "Sebelum praktikum, aku mampir ke rak yang mana, ya?" dia mendekat ke posisi Levi—berdiri tepat di tepi tangga dimana si guru matematika itu berada.

Jean pun naik ke sisi tangga yang satunya, ingin mencari ke rak yang lain. Siapa tahu dia bisa menemukannya dan membuat guru itu 'bertekuk lutut' padanya dan berhenti memberi hukuman yang aneh-aneh untuk sementara waktu, bukan?

_KLAK_, dia membuka pintu rak dengan cepat, agak gusar.

Tak dia sadari bahwa pintu tadi mengenai bahu Levi, menyebabkan lelaki itu mendadak kehilangan keseimbangan dan—

—_bruk_.

"Hei, hei, aku dapat cincinnya!" pekik Sasha girang, dia mengambil sesuatu dari kotak P3K dan kemudian memamerkannya tinggi-tinggi di udara. "Hanji-_sensei_, ini dia!"

_Krik_, _krik_.

Senyap.

Armin dan Eren melongo, bibir mereka terbuka lebar. Christa kaget dan menutup mulutnya. Mikasa dan Ymir menatap tanpa berkedip. Connie dan Reiner punya ekspresi sama dengan Armin, sementara Bertholdt hampir melotot. Annie bahkan menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Simpan ekspresi terjahil sebagai deskripsi sebenarnya dari wajah Jean Kirschtein.

Dia menyeringai lebar sekali!

Sementara Sasha, yang baru menyadari atmosfer, terkesiap kaget dan nyaris memekik.

Bagaimana tidak?

Levi di atas, Hanji di bawah. Tepat, Levi menimpa Hanji karena kecelakaan yang disebabkan oleh Jean. Semua berjalan seolah dengan gerakan lambat, semuanya bisa melihat bahwa Levi sama sekali tak berkedip ketika berada dalam posisi itu—dan hal yang sama berlaku juga pada Hanji.

Jarak antara wajah keduanya pendek sekali.

Tidak ada yang berani bicara.

Suasana benar-benar canggung.

Levi cepat-cepat bangkit dan mendehem keras-keras. Dia membersihkan jas dan celananya serta memalingkan wajah dari semua siswa yang berada di sana. Hanji melirik ke arah lain, murid-murid wanita menahan kikikan mereka ketika mereka sadar bahwa pipi Hanji merona begitu merah.

"Kirschtein," Levi memandang dengan sorot yang benar-benar dingin. "Setelah ini, kau bersihkan seluruh bagian lab ini."

... Masih senyap.

"Kenapa harus aku?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_- mini closing part -_

Tentu saja, yang mau menemaninya cuma Sasha.

"Heh, Kentang."

"Apa, Wortel?"

(Sayangnya, harus diakui bahwa panggilan 'sayang' mereka satu sama lain adalah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sayuran. Mereka memang bukan pasangan yang pintar ber-romantis ria, kawan.)

"Kenapa kau mau-maunya jadi pengiring wanita Hanji-_sensei_?" Jean mengepel lantai di bawah meja guru, menjangkau detil tersembunyi sambil membungkuk-bungkuk.

Sasha memainkan kemocengnya di udara, namun, belum sempat dia menjawab, Jean sudah menyambung duluan.

"Kalau kau jadi pengiring wanita, kemungkinan besar orang-orang akan menyuruhku buat jadi orang yang berjalan di belakang pengantin prianya. Aku tidak sudi menjadi pengiring laki-laki pendek itu."

"Haaaa, kenapa? Aku mau jadi pengiring soalnya nanti 'kan pasti pakai _dress_ bagus, hihihi. Malah mungkin nanti model dan bahannya mirip dengan yang dipakai pengantin. Pasti bagus! Waa, aku mau pakai _dress_ berenda yang manis seperti gaun pengantin!"

Jean menatap Sasha sesaat, kemudian memutar matanya dan wajahnya berganti memajang ekspresi heran. "Terlalu kebelet mau pakai gaun pengantin, huh?"

"Habisnya, gaun pengantin 'kan cantik. Kalau seorang perempuan memakainya, dia pasti akan terlihat seperti ratu. Karena belum bisa memakainya sekarang, jadi pengiring pengantin dulu tidak apa-apa, deh. Setidaknya gaunnya 'kan mirip, hehehe."

"Ck, tidak sabaran," Jean berdecak. "Nanti kau juga pasti akan memakai gaunmu sendiri, tahu. Dan kau akan seratus kali lipat lebih cantik dengan gaun pengantinmu sendiri, bukan dengan gaun pinjaman sebagai pengiring."

Sasha memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dan aku yang berdiri di sampingmu akan menjadi seribu kali lipat lebih tampan dengan memakai _tuxedo_."

Sasha tersenyum—

"Dilarang merayu saat sedang bersih-bersih."

Oh, sial, Jean tidak tahu kalau Levi sedang mengawasi mereka dari tadi.

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: aku ngga tau ini jatohnya bisa jadi humor apa enggak orz i'm so lacking in writing humor okay i know /ming/

um, fic ini memang sengaja kubikin complete dan tulisannya 'end', tapi insya Allah masih ada chapter berikutnya kok :3 kenapa dibikin begitu? soalnya, sudah kubilang, kan, kalau fic ini kumpulan oneshot? tiap chapter beda pairing. kalau ada yang mau kasih usulan pair dan prompt, silahkan banget! aku bakal tampung untuk selanjutnya kupertimbangkan. asalkan pairingnya straight ya hehe aku bisanya nulis yang straight doang soalnya. thanks for reading! koreksi saja kalau ada yang keliru~

.

.

p.s.: anaknya levihan bakal kayak apa— /shot


End file.
